(Mal-) Benditas Hormonas
by SakemiNakajima
Summary: Unas simples clases de natación pueden revolucionar tus hormonas, sobre todos si eres un/a adolescente de 16 años, pero... ¿Y si a esto le sumamos una serie de sucesos cada vez más candentes y provocativos? ¿Como saber si es amor o simple deseo lo que sentimos por esa persona?


Hola a todos, este es el primer fic IchiRuki del anime/manga Bleach que hago, espero que les guste y me den sus más sinceras opiniones.

Parejas: IshiHime, RenTatsu, HitsuHina y por supuesto mucho IchiRuki.

Universo Alterno.

Capítulo 1: Reflexiones de cada uno.

Su rostro se calentaba, ardía, quemaba. ¡Joder, estaba bastante encendido! ¿Y quién no después de algo como aquello? Nunca hubiese imaginado que algo tan cotidiano como clases de natación terminarían causando tales estragos en su cuerpo.

**-FB-**

_-¡Muy bien chicos!-Exclamó el profesor de natación.-La prueba de hoy consiste en nadar dos largos, ida y vuelta en el menor tiempo posible, primero lo harán las chicas y después los chicos, poneos en posición, preparadas, listas ¡Piiii!-Hizo sonar el silbato a la par que todas las chicas se lanzaban al agua._

_Un poco alejados de allí, yo en compañía de Renji, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro , Chad y Toshiro, calentábamos, ya que justo después nos tocaría a nosotros._

_-¡Kuchiki-san es genial!-Exclamó Asano en un tono pervertido.-Es tan linda, maravillosa y sexy, aunque Inoue-san, tampoco se queda atrás, con esos atributos que excitarían a cualquier…-No le dejé terminar y le di una buena patada mandándolo a la otra punta del recinto, como detestaba que hablase así de las chicas, en especial de Rukia, no son objetos de placer para sus locas y revolucionadas hormonas._

_-Desde luego este tío es un capullo.- Escuché decir a Renji, aunque mi entrecejo no se desarrugó, normalmente me hubiese alegrado de que se pusieran de mi parte en este tipo de asuntos, pero a Renji le gusta Rukia y por algún motivo eso me cabrea, quizás porque Rukia y yo, somos amigos de la infancia y si entabla alguna relación con alguien, ya no tendrá ojos para mi, desde que la conocí, esa enana cambió mi vida, y no quiero que la separen de mi lado._

_-¡Muy bien Arizawa-san, has sido la primera!-Exclamó el profesor._

_-¡Bien hecho Tatsuki-chan!-La secundó una feliz Inoue abrazándola._

_-Enhorabuena.-La felicitó Rukia, y por algún motivo que no alcancé a saber, no pude evitar quedarme embobado viendo las elegantes piernas de la enana, fui subiendo mi mirada poco a poco, observando como el empapado traje de baño, se ajustaba como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, inspeccioné un poco más arriba y… ¡Joder! ¿Era una broma verdad? ¿Por qué el destino se pone en mi contra para fastidiarme de esta manera?_

_Podía observar sus pezones completamente erectos a través del traje de baño azul oscuro, sentía un hormigueo recorrer mi cuerpo ¿Hace más calor o soy yo? Un leve azote de placer, recorrió mi cuerpo llegando hasta mi miembro ¡No por favor! ¡No puedo tener una erección aquí delante de todos! _

_-"Cálmate Ichigo, inspira, espira, concéntrate y no mires más a esa enana que te está encendiendo, relájate, eso es, piensa en otra cosa que no sean esas piernas y esos duros pezones que te están llamando a gritos, para ser acariciados, besados y mordidos…¡No funciona, me estoy prendiendo más! ¡Malditas hormonas!"_

_-¡Muy bien chicos vuestro turno!-Nunca me alegré tanto como ahora de que fuese nuestro turno._

**-Fin FB-**

-"¡Mierda, solo el hecho de recordarlo, me excita!"-Exclamó para sus adentros.-Será mejor que me una ducha de agua fría, la necesito.-Susurró lo más bajo posible, salió de su habitación y se encerró en el baño.

Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba en su hogar tomando una placentera ducha, estaba bastante rara, gracias a cierto suceso relacionado con Ichigo Kurosaki, o el descerebrado como ella solía llamarle.

**-FB-**

_Estábamos en clase de natación, una de mis favoritas, la verdad es que me encanta el deporte, en especial este._

_El primer turno nos correspondió a nosotras y aunque me esforcé mucho, no pude ganar y quedé en segundo puesto, la primera fue Tatsuki, tan pronto como salí del agua la felicité._

_Fue entonces que noté la mirada de alguien observándome, alcé la vista buscando al responsable y cuando mis ojos iban a toparse con los miel de Ichigo, él desvió la mirada, parpadeé un poco confusa, pero lo dejé estar._

_-¡Muy bien chicos vuestro turno!-Escuché decir al profesor y apresuradamente todos se colocaron en posición, tras sonar el silbato se lanzaron al agua._

_-¡Kurosaki-kun ánimo!-Exclamó mi amiga Orihime animando a ese descerebrado que teníamos como amigo._

_Soy consciente de los sentimientos que alberga mi amiga Inoue en lo que se refiere a Ichigo y eso me hace sentir un poco celosa, porque estoy segura de que si mi despampanante amiga se confesara sin lugar a dudas que él correspondería a sus sentimientos, digo, Orihime Inoue es guapa, lista y popular, prácticamente todos los chicos están detrás de ella, debo reconocer que la envidio un poco, aún con 16 años, mi cuerpo parece el de una niña, apenas tengo pecho, aunque si algunas curvas, pero no muy pronunciadas._

_-¡Juh! Una vez más quedará segundo.- Escuche decir a Tatsuki, se perfectamente a lo que se refiere, a que Abarai Renji quedaría segundo nuevamente, siempre es Ichigo quien gana en lo que a ejercicios físicos se trata._

_Tatsuki y Renji tienen una extraña rivalidad entre ellos, suelen competir en todo, tanto deportes como exámenes, ha sido así desde que se conocieron y lo peor es que Tatsuki ni siquiera recuerda cómo fue que empezó todo._

_-¡Uahh!-Escuché una especie de gritito de admiración.-No lo había notado antes, pero Kurosaki es todo un bombón._

_-Si.-La secundó otra.-Ya te dije que estaba buenísimo._

_Apreté los puños sé lo que ocasiona Ichigo en la población femenina, no soy tonta, pero… ¿Por qué tienen que mirarlo como si fuera un trozo de carne apetecible? Ichigo es mi mejor amigo, hemos estado juntos desde nuestra más tierna infancia y nunca lo he mirado de otra manera que no sea la de amigos, o eso había estado creyendo hasta ahora, conforme hemos ido creciendo y madurando, temo que llegue el día en que ya no tenga ojos para mí y todas sus atenciones las dirija a la persona que escoja como pareja._

_-¡Excelente Kurosaki-san, has hecho un tiempo estupendo!-Lo felicitó el profesor._

_-Tal y como imaginaba.-Sonrió con superioridad Tatsuki._

_-¡Kyahhhh!-Escuché un chillido general por parte de las féminas ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahora?_

_Volví mi vista hacía el lugar en que esas locas tenían fija la vista y yo también me quedé sin aliento._

_Ichigo estaba completamente mojado, con millones de gotitas recorriendo centímetro a centímetro aquella deliciosa piel. En aquel momento me pareció increíblemente atractivo, mis ojos no podían parar de recorrer su trabajado torso con músculos definidos pero no al exceso, sus fuertes piernas, su rostro perfecto y su desordenado pelo naranja completamente mojado y alborotado ¡Joder estaba muy bueno!_

**-Fin FB-**

-"¡Ese es precisamente el problema, nunca en mis 16 años de vida, he pensado que ese descerebrado está como un tren!"-Se quejó Rukia en sus pensamientos, a la par que se ataviaba con un cómodo vestido de manga corta celeste, el cual le llegaba a cinco centímetros por encima de las rodillas.

Suspiró encerrándose en su habitación, quería estar a solas con sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos que recientemente había descubierto, abrazó su peluche en forma de Chappy, regalo de sus hermana Hisana por su octavo cumpleaños y tras darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza terminó quedándose dormida, deseando que al día siguiente las cosas se vieran de otra manera y que esto solo fuera algo pasajero.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal ha estado? Espero sus review y comentarios.


End file.
